Phantom of the Opera
, |gender = m |alignment = Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their debuff resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Rank B+= ignores defense buffs to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their debuff resistance for 6 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 750% |l3 = 825% |l4 = 862.5% |l5 = 900% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 50% |c2 = 62.5% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 87.5% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= - Arcade= |}} Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |4}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |18}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |3}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |4}} |82 = |36}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while he is on the field }} Biography Trivia *Berserker of Shinjuku is his alias in the Shinjuku Main Quest. *He has the highest HP value out of all Bronze rarity Assassins. *He has two different idle animations of battle sprites in Bronze rarity servants at his initial release. Images Saint Graphs= PhantomOperaNewStage1.png|Stage 1 PhantomOperaNewStage2.png|Stage 2 PhantomOperaNewStage3.png|Stage 3 PhantomOpera4.png|Stage 4 PhantomOperaaf.png|April Fool PhantomOpera1.png|Stage 1 (Old) PhantomOpera2.png|Stage 2 (Old) PhantomOpera3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Assassin01-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Phantomicon.png|Stage 1 PhantomStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 PhantomStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 PhantomFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 PhantomSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) PhantomStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) PhantomStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) PhantomFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) PhantomGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) PhantomStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) PhantomStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) PhantomFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S044 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S044 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S044 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= phantomsprite1.png|Sprite 1 phantomsprite2.png|Sprite 2 phantomsprite3.png|Sprite 3 S044 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S044 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S044 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo044.png|NP Logo Phantom Organ.png|NP Illustration (Organ) |-| Expression Sheets= Phantom 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Phantom 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Phantom 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Automata (Christine).png|Shinjuku Christine |-| Craft Essences= PhantomVACE.png|White Deathmask (Valentine CE) Quatre.png|Quatre Feuilles CE0680.png|Trick or Treatment (Around Bottom Center) CE0681.png|Phantom Night |-| Others= PhantomArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) PhantomOfTheOperaArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Billy Phantom Leonidas 1st Anniversary.png|Billy the Kid, Phantom of the Opera, Leonidas I Illustration by Shimaudon PhantomIllustration01.png|Illustration by Shimaudon Category:Friend Point Only Category:French Servants Category:Glasses Servants Category:Orleans Category:Shinjuku